


being overly forward for a lack of better words

by kemia



Category: Persona Series
Genre: M/M, The Stupidest First Meeting Ever AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemia/pseuds/kemia
Summary: minato sees a crowd forming on the other side of the street. there’s a single male in the center of a hormone-filled riot, and he’s cute, but...





	being overly forward for a lack of better words

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my friend clive and i guess i ship this now

“Oh, hello there. I don’t usually see males in these little crowds that form, but I can certainly autograph that for you, if you’d like. Your name is?”

“Your fly’s down.”

And the abject horror that flooded through Goro Akechi’s veins in that moment nearly made him drop his pen.

What stranger had the _audacity_ to admit that he’d seen a missed zipper from clear across the street?

… Someone who clearly didn’t care, with a single headphone over one ear, his hands lazily clutching a leather notebook, hair so messily thrown over his face that even an ace detective would fail to make heads or tails of his expression.

Goro couldn’t even speak.

“Anyway… I’m going now.”

“Buh - ah, um, wait a moment,” Goro managed to horribly sputter as he attempted to discreetly tug at his zipper. The other male pivoted on his heel at the call, though, getting a proper glimpse of Goro being an embarrassed mess. He glanced back over his shoulder, not turning around completely - the angle of his head made both of his eyes visible, the right eye just as grey and tired as the left.

It was terribly confusing for a man-made celebrity to be so caught up with a non-fan, but all of the girls hanging around him in droves had scattered by now, and the lack of praise and platitudes felt so out of place that it was almost welcomed. He welcomed being talked to like a normal person.

Even if what he said was ... Well, that.

“Mm… My apologies. I didn’t mean to assume anything. You did give me quite the surprise, though.”

That made the blue-haired teen crack the most tiny and lopsided smile.

“It’s fine. Didn’t want to ruin the opinions of those girls about their idol.” And he moves to leave again.

Why was he so desperate for this conversation to continue when he could barely manage the small talk? Goro shifted, comfortable yet uncomfortable, anxious yet pleased.

“So does that mean that you perhaps are aware of who I am?”

The other stopped again, his posture slouched, still turned away from Goro.

“Never seen you in my life.”

Yet, somehow, that rang untrue. His detective senses could feel the shift in his tone, in his body language - was he trying to play it cool? Was this guy looking for an excuse to speak to him, and picking the worst thing to say out of … nervousness? Lack of tact? It could be any number of things.

While normally he loathed fake behavior, down to his very core (especially when it was he who had to be fake), he gathered something… Earnestness. A desire just to say something and move along unnoticed, with nothing to gain aside from self-satisfaction.

It made Goro laugh.

“Well, then. I’m Akechi Goro, and I’d like to treat you to coffee as thanks for saving my reputation. If you have the time, of course.”

Finally, by some miracle, the boy turned around, his gaze still tired, but softer, with blue hair once again obscuring one side of him.

“... I’m Minato. If you’re willing to pay, I’ll make time.”

Goro laughed again. Such impolite sincerity, enough to make his face feel warm. Why was he enjoying it so much? Why did he feel the need to move forward, and walk alongside him?

“Of course. I’m the one who offered, after all. I know of a place in Yongen-Jaya. Have you been there?”

“No. I live at Port Island.”

“Really? Across the bridge, hm? Tell me more…”

 


End file.
